


A Mug of Ale for a Thirsty Knight

by Stacysmash



Series: Robin Hood AU [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Violence, Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Prequel, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: *Prequel to Kuroo Tetsurou and His Merry Band of Cats!*...Semi froze as he stared at the small hunk of metal coming toward him as if in slow motion. Suddenly a long stick connected into the side of the man’s face, sending him and the knife down onto the ground.Semi blinked in surprise as he saw a large, spikey-haired man standing beside him, his face deadly serious as glared down at the man he had taken out.





	1. A Fated Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> *Prequel to Kuroo Tetsurou and His Merry Band of Cats!* I recommend reading that first, but I think it's enjoyable nonetheless.

Semi Eita was having a very bad day. It had been two years since the King left for war with their neighboring nation, and he had been left in charge of the Royal Guard to protect his younger brother, Prince Satori. Not only that, but he was also tasked with commanding the rest of the Shiratorizawa Army and maintain peace throughout the entire Kingdom. As if that wasn’t enough, Prince Satori had decided to ban nearly all the gambling dens in all the villages. Personally, he did not care much, but the morale throughout the Kingdom had grown distastefully sour.

“We want to see the Prince _this instant_!” A burly villager shouted at him in the village square, where several others cheered to defend him.

“It’s not his right to put a stop to gambling! He’s just keeping the seat warm for the King, it’s not his business to be changing stuff!” Another chimed in, and another rouse of shouts erupted.

Semi groaned, holding his throbbing forehead in his palm. The group of protesters was growing larger, and the Prince would not let him take anyone else with him to calm everything down.

 _A group of soldiers would only make it worse, Sir Semi! It would make me look like a bully, and I wouldn’t want them to think that, would you?_ The Prince’s singsong voice told him an hour ago, a teasing smirk on his lips. It had nothing to do with that and Semi knew it. This was his punishment for remarking how he missed how the King handled something in the past. He didn’t mean it to offend Satori, but it put him out nonetheless.

“I understand your concerns!” He stated in a calm but commanding voice. “I will speak to the Prince about these matters, but for now you will all need to remain calm. Getting worked up in the middle of the City will not help your case.”

“He won’t listen to us! He kept the gambling dens open here and Nohebi just to spite the rest of us!”

“ _Like I said_...if you just settle down I will deliver your concerns to the Prince myself and discuss our options. Getting riled up is only going to hurt your chances.”

Goosebumps prickled up Semi’s back amid the grumblings and growls from the crowd around him, as if he had landed himself in a den of ravenous wolves. Nothing was getting through to them, and grew a little nervous for his own safety. He was a highly capable knight, one of the best fighters in the entire Kingdom. But he was one man against a whole crowd of angry people; anything could happen.

“If you don’t take us to see the Prince _now_ , we’ll walk right over you and go ourselves!”

“You won’t make it very far. You think I’m the only Knight of Shiratorizawa? Besides,” He drew his sword out with a flourish, and the entire crowd flinched back a few steps, “I happen to be the head of the Royal Guard. Do not think you could walk over me so easily.”

His blade glinted dangerously in the afternoon sun, and it seemed to dissuade most of the crowd as they backed away even further. The three main protesters, however, stood their ground. They spread out slightly, one to Semi’s left, one to his right, and one right in front of him; perfect attack formation. His eyes flickered back and forth between the three, his muscles tense and poised to strike when the moment called for it.

The one to his right moved first, and Semi lurched back and turned slightly toward him so the man to his left couldn’t get him from behind. The man from the right slipped a knife from his shirt and gripped it in his meaty hand, his lips fluttering in a snarl.  Semi drew his dark eyebrows further in as he focused, and as the man lunged for him, he side-stepped so his attacker stabbed into air. Semi grabbed the man’s hand with the knife and yanked him off balance. He fell forward into the ground, hitting his face smack into the rocky dirt.

Semi quickly turned his attention back to the other two. The man to his left was starting to edge in, while the other began to move toward his right, keeping Semi penned in. Left hand man clutched a thick club in his hand and brought it up in front of him, his body hunched as if the stance would help him fight against a seasoned knight. Semi backed up slightly to keep the man to his right in his peripheral vision, but kept his face toward the hunk of wood swaying menacingly in front of him. With a shout the man charged, the club high above his head. He brought it down with a great amount of force, and Semi blocked it with his sword. The blade was extremely sharp, but he must have misjudged the thickness of the club, and instead of slicing it in two, it nestled into the wood and wouldn’t budge. They each tugged on their weapon and neither would give. Before the man could act Semi put his weight on his right food and swept his left foot into the air, landing in the man’s chest and sending him down onto his back with a grunt.

Semi hardly had any time to get back onto both feet when the third man stepped forward. His sword was still attached to the club, and with hardly any balance Semi scampered back to narrowly miss a jagged rock being thrust at his head. The man was big and burly, and easily kept his footing as he hefted the rock back up in the air. Semi edged away and gave his sword a flick toward the ground to try to dislodge the club, but it still did not come loose. The rock came down, and Semi had to tuck his body in and roll away to avoid it. He kept his grip on his incapacitated sword as he regained his footing, straightening up only to a crouch so he can lunge again if the moment came. Alarm zapped through his veins when he saw a quick movement in the edge of his sight. He turned just in time to see the first man he had knocked down covered in dust and a furious expression on his face grip his knife blade down with the intent of sticking it right into Semi’s skin.

There was no amount of training that could prepare a man for those moments where your brain sifts quickly through possible actions of retaliation and finding nothing that would stop a blade from finding a weak spot on your body. It was so terrifying that Semi froze as he stared at the small hunk of metal coming toward him as if in slow motion. Suddenly a long stick connected into the side of the man’s face, sending him and the knife down onto the ground.

Semi blinked in surprise as he saw a large, spikey-haired man standing beside him, his face deadly serious as glared down at the man he had taken out. Semi did not waste any more time observing the man as he whirled his head back to his other attacker, who had been stunned for a moment as he stared at the newcomer with an open jaw. Semi shoved his foot onto the club and yanked his sword free at last from the confines of the stubborn wood. He surged forward, and just as the man’s eyes slid toward him he rammed the hilt of his sword right into the man’s nose. Despite the quickness of the action, he could hear the crackle of the man’s nose breaking under the force and the hot blood immediately bursting from the impact. He crashed to the ground like a freshly hewn tree, completely unconscious as the blood trickled down his newly misshapen face.

After a quick glance around and seeing the three men limp on the ground and the crowd dissipated, Semi at last turned to greet his rescuer. The look of intense seriousness was gone, and under the black and silver spikes the man’s eyes sparkled with mirth, and he gave Semi a friendly grin.

“That was a great fight uhhhh, Serious-san?”

“I’m a knight...it’s Sir.”

“Ah, apologies Sir Serious.”

Semi’s mouth twerked to the side, his eyes narrowed at the man. “My name is Sir Semi Eita.”

The man did not seem the slightest bit bothered by the powerful glare Semi could project, which could reduce any normal man into a puddle of nerves.

“Nice to meet you Sir Semi! I’m Bokuto Koutarou, I’m new here!”

“Yes, I see. I thought I didn’t recognize you.”

“Sir Semi!” A shout behind them rang out, and they turned to see Ohira and Goshiki running through the castle gate towards them.

“Ah, it’s about time you two show up. I was nearly stabbed when a citizen had to intervene.”

Ohira winced as he glanced down at the bloody heaps on the ground. “I’m sorry. We heard the commotion and it took us a while to get down here.”

“Ahhhhh, I can’t believe I missed a good fight!” Goshiki cried to the sky with his fists gripped tight above his head.

Semi hung his head in exhaustion, but flinched when Bokuto hopped into the conversation, brimming with energy.

“It was great! I was just peeking over the crowd when Sir Semi was kicking and dodging these big angry men! He was all like _hwahh_ and then BOOM he’d knock ‘em on their ass!”

Goshiki’s eyes were wide as he soaked in Bokuto’s version of the story. “Whaaaaa, I wish I could’ve seen it! I bet I could have taken them!”

Ohira growled as he brought his fist down on the top of Goshiki’s head. “Being a knight isn’t about beating people up, Goshiki. When are you gonna learn that? Sir Semi might have been killed.”

Goshiki rubbed the top of his head as he looked sheepishly at Semi. “I’m sorry...I’m glad you’re alright, Sir Semi.”

Semi snickered and ruffled his silky black hair. “It’s alright. You can make it up to me by helping Ohira drag ‘em up to the castle.”

Both Ohira and Goshiki winced as they glanced down at the big burly men.

“Goshiki, run up and grab a few knights to come help us with this mess. And hurry, I’m not gonna drag them by myself.”

“Yes Sir!” Goshiki gave a sharp salute and charged back up the path.

Semi smirked as he gave Ohira a pat on the back. “Good luck!” He turned to Bokuto and jerked his head to signal him to follow along as he started to walk toward the market. “So, Bokuto-san…”

“Oh, just Bokuto is fine!”

“Bokuto then, what brings you to the City? Where are you from?”

“All over! Me and my friends are a bit like nomads traveling from village to village, but we’re looking to settle down and thought this would be a good place.”

Semi snorted, “I hope we haven’t made too bad an impression on you.”

“Oh no, we like it lively! So, you know the City well?”

“Ha, I should, I’m the head of the Royal Guard and I’ve lived here all my life.”

“Great! Where would be the best place to open a tavern?”

Semi blinked as he regarded the man next to him. “A tavern? It has been a while since we’ve had one. The last tavern went out of business years ago. There are a couple unoccupied buildings around the market, but they’re rather small.”

“Oh, I was hoping for something rather large. We like to entertain, and in a big city like this I’m sure we’ll have a lot of customers.”

Semi chuckled, “You certainly have a lot of confidence.”

“Why shouldn’t I? Here, try some of my brew yourself!” He slipped a flask from inside his cloak and handed it to Semi. He glanced at it for a moment, the silhouette of a wing embossed on the bright copper flask.

“What kind of bird is that?”

“A horned owl...it’s sort of a family thing.”

“Hmm,” Semi replied as he unscrewed the top and took a tentative sip. Cool liquid slid onto his tongue, and immediately his insides tingled as the spicy drink fizzled down his throat. It was smooth and exciting at the same time, and Semi had no doubt why this newcomer was so confident in his craft.

“It’s delicious!” He said enthusiastically as he replaced the cap, giving his lips a little lick. Bokuto beamed back at him, his shoulders hunching slightly like a bird preening under affection.

“Thanks, old family recipe, though I’ve added my own little take on it. My Grandfather’s stuff would’ve had you on your ass coughing up a lung it was so strong. It would work miracles though whenever I got sick.”

Semi smiled as they continued through the market, chatting easily with each other as Bokuto’s head swiveled around at the sights.

“You know,” Semi began as he led Bokuto down a certain path. “There’s this huge building that has been vacant for years. It was an old mill, so it has a lot of space, but it’s a little...decrepit.” Semi motioned in front of them, and Bokuto’s eyes widened as he gazed on the dark foreboding building. The wood was splintered and molding, and the windows were either boarded up or missing entirely. Semi cringed as he glanced at a gruesome looking spider hanging from the mill sign, which was swaying precariously from only one rusted hook.

“Yeah, sorry it’s not in better condition, though I’m sure you could get it for a decent— “He flinched in surprise as Bokuto barreled through the door, obliterating it into a spray of splinters. A cloud of dust poofed out of the doorframe, and Semi coughed as we wafted the air around his face. He took a step closer to check if Bokuto was okay, but there was no need when the man in question poked his head back out of the building.

“This place is amazing!! There’s so much space! Come and see, Semi!”

Semi rolled his eyes. “It’s _Sir_ Semi,” He muttered, though a smirk curled on his lips as he picked his way over the fragments of moldy wood.

It was a large space, plenty of room to set up a tavern with plenty of seating. It also would have done nicely for a few ghosts in Semi’s opinion. There were still vast amounts of machinery still in place from when the mill was open, covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. There was tufts of old straw settling everywhere from the bent rafters all the way down to the floor. He wasn’t even sure if there was a floor, or just a bumpy layer of dirt.

Bokuto on the other hand was more than impressed. He hopped around the space like a baby owl fluttering on a branch as it tested its wings. Semi watched in amusement as he ran from one side of the mill to the other, his hands gesturing where he would put tables and the counter, squinting his eyes as he planned it out in his mind.

“Do you know how much they’re selling it for?”

“I’m not sure, I would have to ask Lord Daishou. He’s the current owner of the building.”

“Who’s Lord Daishou again?” Bokuto asked as he peered around a giant gear with pieces missing.

“He’s the Lord of Nohebi. He lives here in the City though, since he’s in charge of financial matters in the Kingdom.”

At the mention of Nohebi, he saw Bokuto stiffen. His face lost all sense of excitement and wonder, and slowly he stepped away from the gears like it was contaminated. He backed up until he was nearly back to Semi, cautiously not trying to touch anything.

“Is everything okay?”

“Umm...yeah. Are you sure this is the only place?”

“What? You couldn’t wait to move in a moment ago. Is it about Lord Daishou?”

Bokuto scrunched his face up at the name. “Yeah, no offense, I just… you know I usually like everyone, Semi. I don’t have a problem with most people, but… I’ve had bad luck with Nohebi. I’d rather not deal with them.”

“Can I ask why?”

Bokuto flinched, “Actually, I rather you didn’t. I’m sorry.”

Semi was surprised. Every little bit of this person was open and honest, full of life and excitement. Whatever happened between him and a person from Nohebi, it must have been serious, and most likely none of his business.

“That’s fine. I’ll tell you what. How about I facilitate the sale between you and Lord Daishou. That way you wouldn’t have to deal with him at all. And I can assure you, he’s never even looked at this place, so it’s not like he’s been in here before.”

Bokuto turned and stared at him, hope creeping back into his features. “You would do that? Why?”

Semi shrugged, “You did save my life, I think this is the least I can do. Besides, us soldiers need a place to relax after duty besides the barracks. It would also be good for us to mesh with the townsfolk more. There needs to be more positive rapport between us.”

Bokuto brightened and nodded his head. “Exactly! My tavern would be the perfect place for that. If you handle the sale through the snake lord, I’ll give you a discount on all your drinks for good!”

Semi opened his mouth to correct the derogatory reference to a respected lord, but at the mention of a discount, he let it slide. “Bokuto Koutarou, you’ve got yourself a deal.” He held his hand out, which was accepted immediately by Bokuto’s impressive grip.

“Deal!”

 

“Dude...this place is a piece of shit,” Konoha grumbled as he looked around.

“Come on, Man, it’s not that bad! It’s spacious!”

“It won’t be once the ceiling caves in.”

“Is it safe to breathe in cobwebs? And mold? Mold isn’t good,” Komi muttered as he wrapped his arms around himself, sneaking his nose into his shirt.

“I’m with Bokuto-san on this one.”

They all gasped as they turned to Akaashi, who was appraising the space with his sharp green eyes.

“You’re kidding! It’s gonna fall over with a gentle breeze!”

“The _mold_ , Akaashi.”

“You’re all missing the bigger picture. It’s in a prime location and it’s a large property. With all of us working together...with face masks, we should be able to fix it up in no time.”

Bokuto cheered and gave his friend a forceful pat on the back. “That’s the spirit Akaashi! And we already have one dedicated customer! Sir Semi is the _head_ of the Royal Guard, and I already gave him a sip of my ale. He’s hooked!”

“I’m relieved you gave him the good batch. The last one wasn’t so good.”

“Akaashi, you promised we wouldn’t talk about that.”

“This is the knight who is facilitating the sale?”

“Yeah! He’s cool, a great fighter, an honest guy. He’s super attractive too.”

They all groaned.

“Bokuto-san, he’s our first customer, so to speak. Please don’t run him off with your outrageous flirting.”

“Nah, nah, I’ll keep my hands to myself. The question is, will he be able to keep _his_ hands to himself.” He placed his hands on the side of his plushy chest muscles, and ran them slowly down his sides while his eyebrows wiggled up and down suggestively. Akaashi winced in disgust, while the rest of them fell onto the dusty floor in laughter.

Bokuto pouted as he rolled up his shirt sleeves. “Okay, okay, I get the picture. Let’s get to work!”

“What are we gonna call it?”

“I was thinking _Hoots & Pints_!”

“Laaaaame.”

“I got one! How about _The Lecherous Owlette_?”

“What does that even mean?”

“ _Birds of a Feather_?”

“That’s the worst I’ve heard yet. There’s nothing original about it!”

“ _Hoots & Pints_ it is!”


	2. A Petty Declaration of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if people are still interested in this story since it's been so long, but gosh darn it I swore I'd complete my BokuSemi side stories for KTMBC and here I am! Ha ha!  
> So anyways, this takes place after the events of KTMBC so I recommend reading it first, but you can still enjoy it without. Just know that Bokuto and Semi are now in a relationship together.

Sir Semi Eita was making his morning rounds with his friend Yamagata by his side. They were wandering around the town checking on the villagers when he noticed some strange behavior. It seemed that every woman they spoke with or passed by would be polite to Yamagata and would give Semi a dirty look or a cold shoulder. Semi had always prided himself on having good relations with the citizens of Shiratorizawa City, so he racked his brain trying to figure out what he had done wrong.

“Have you been in any fights lately? Maybe you behaved inappropriately?”

“When have I ever behaved inappropriately?!”

Yamagata chuckled. “No, you’re right, but women sometimes have different standards of appropriate behaviors. Perhaps you swore in public?”

Semi paused at a market stall to give a young lady selling fabric a polite nod. She scrunched up her nose but gave him a cool nod in response. He sighed and walked further through the market. “Not that I know of. I’m pretty sure I can remember the last time I swore. During training they punished us so much for it I can hardly swear without expecting a rap on the ears or the hands.”

Yamagata laughed and led him toward the last several stalls. “Oh, I remember that all too well. Perhaps Makato-san would know. That old woman knows everything that happens in the city, she’s the queen of gossip.”

“Yeah, let’s go check in with her.”

Makato-san was a wrinkly old woman who sold shiny and unusual trinkets that were incredibly popular with tourists. Some of her items were so unusual and her sixth sense so keen several villagers claimed she was a witch, but she never caused any harm to anyone, so no one gave any credence to those accusations. It did give Semi slight relief when she spotted him coming and gave him an open-mouthed grin, showing her crooked teeth with several gaps in between.

“Sir Semi, Sir Yamagata! For some reason I had a feeling you’d be by. I’ve got some new jewelry you might be interested in, comes all the way from the faraway, exotic town of Karasuno.”

Semi snorted. “Forgive me, Makato-San, but I’ve been to Karasuno. It’s lovely, but hardly exotic.”

She shrugged her knobby shoulders and tossed her box of baubles to the side. “So, what can I do for you gentlemen today?”

“Um… I was wondering, have you heard of any reason the women in the town might be mad at me?”

Makato-san’s light blue eyes widened in amusement and she released a cackle to the sky. “Yes, I do know, though I’m surprised you could not figure it out. _You_ , Sir Semi, stole the most sought-after bachelor in Shiratorizawa City, and the women are angry.”

“What? But it’s not just young women!”

“Mothers are angry too. Many of them tried to set Bokuto-kun up with their daughters, but you snuck in and seduced him away.”

Yamagata bent over with laughter, hugging his sides as he muttered the word _seduced_ under his breath amid the giggles.

Semi glared at him and crossed his arms tight in front of him. “I didn’t seduce him, we fell in love. Don’t they get that?”

“Oh, some do, but that doesn’t stop them from being grumpy about it. Don’t worry about it, Sir Semi, they’ll come around when they get distracted by some other handsome man.” She reached out and patted his arm, and it was strange how it did comfort Semi a little.

“Alright, I appreciate the information, Makato-san.”

“Anytime boys!” She cackled as she gave them a parting wave.

“I’m surprised they were all after Bokuto. I would have thought most of them would have gone for Master Daichi. He’s richer, isn’t he?”

Yamagata shrugged, “Well, he wasn’t here very long, while Bokuto’s been here for years. And by the time they got to know him he ran away to Dateko, and when he got back he was already in a relationship with Kuroo! Poor girls never had a chance.”

“I suppose so.” They continued their rounds through the market without too much conflict, and Semi found his feet heading naturally toward Bokuto’s tavern.

“Checking in with lover-boy already?” Yamagata teased.

“No, I’ll see him later. I don’t want to disturb him while he’s working.”

“Probably not too many people in there at this time of day.”

“You’d be surprised.”

As they passed by the tavern, they heard a mess of giggles along the side of the building. Bokuto had been stacking some empty casks against the wall and was surrounded by a few younger women with flushed faces.

“You’re so strong, Bokuto-san! You stacked those heavy barrels so quickly!”

“Oh, they’re empty so it’s really not that big of a deal.”

“You work so hard all day, I hope you have time to relax!”

“Um, sometimes,” Bokuto answered, appearing flustered by the attention and strange line of questioning. The girls were so obtrusive he didn’t notice the dark cloud forming at the end of the building.

“Semi? You’re not gonna do something stupid, are you? They’re just being friendly,” Yamagata whispered next to him, eyeing Semi cautiously as if he was about to explode.

“That’s not being friendly, they’re obviously flirting with him when they know full well he’s taken,” Semi growled back. Without waiting for a response, he tipped his head up with a cool attitude and walked towards the group. Bokuto noticed his approach and immediately perked up.

“Semi! I didn’t think I’d see you til later!” The group of women drifted slightly away as he drew closer, a few of them sending him glares.

Semi smirked at them and walked right up to Bokuto, a little too close for public decency. He wrapped his fingers around the front of Bokuto’s shirt and tugged him in, igniting a flush across Bokuto’s cheeks.

“Oh, you know… I just couldn’t wait to see you,” Semi replied in a dangerously low voice, and Bokuto gulped as Semi reached his face in, grazing their lips together in a tantalizing light kiss. As he pulled back, he bit his lip and drifted toward Bokuto’s ear. “I’ll come back later to hang out, okay?”

“O-Ok, that sounds good.” Bokuto’s breath shuddered as Semi stepped away, his fingers loosening on his shirt and trailing down to graze his stomach. He turned to the women and gave them a polite nod.

“Ladies.” They didn’t answer as they gaped at him, their mouths hanging open. As he walked away, he heard one sigh and another mutter a breathless _wow._ Semi shot Yamagata a glare as he approached him since the other man was holding his nose as he tried to hold the laughter in. They walked away to circle back towards the castle, and Yamagata could no longer contain the snickers.

“ _Shut up_.”

“I can’t wait to tell the others about this. You’re like a jealous old housewife!”

“I am not… and don’t insult housewives, they have it tough.”

Yamagata laughed even harder, and after he did inform the entire Royal Guard about Semi’s possessive tendencies, Semi didn’t stop hearing about it for at least another week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter coming that's partially written (I've literally been working on it since I did the first chapter, lol). The problem is it's smutty and I always get hung up on these parts.  
> Anyways, leave me a comment and let me know what you think! And if you're super invested in this story and pairing it might help inspire me to get the third part written quicker if you tell me about it! ;)


	3. I'm Gonna Smother You in Love

Semi dragged his feet through the door of Hoots & Pints, followed by Oohira and Yamagata. It was a rough day, and all he wanted to do was relax at the counter with a pint and chat with Bokuto. As soon as he entered the spacious building, his eyes searched behind the bar, but his dark eyebrows furrowed tightly when his boisterous lover was nowhere to be found. Instead Akaashi was trying to wrangle everything with Konoha filling in. He weaved his way through the tables and other customers until he was close enough to grab Akaashi’s attention

Before he said anything, Akaashi gave him a tired smile. “We had a large shipment of wine casks this morning, and Bokuto-san has spent all day unloading them. He collapsed upstairs in his room.”

“Oh… I guess I’ll see him tomorrow,” Semi replied, his entire body slumping under the weight of disappointment.

Akaashi snickered, “You could just go up and see him. He wouldn’t mind if you woke him up.”

Semi bit his lip as his eyes traveled behind Akaashi toward the back area. Oohira gave him a firm pat on his back.

“Go on. We’ll see you in the morning, Sir Semi.”

“What? It’s not like I’m gonna be gone all—”

“Have a pleasant sleep!” Yamagata interrupted as they both shoved him toward the pass through. Akaashi reached over and lifted the hinged countertop and allowed Semi to be forced through.

“You gonna be alright all evening without him, Akaashi?” Semi asked as he hovered in the archway.

Akaashi shrugged as he filled another glass. “I’ll be fine. He owes me a lot of days off, and I’m saving them up.”

“Ooooh, for what?” Semi teased, enjoying the slight blush on Akaashi’s face.

“I think you already know the answer to that, Sir Semi. Go on ahead up… you look like you could use a rest too.”

“Yeah, you’re right. See you tomorrow—LATER! See you later, I mean.”

He escaped to the back and rushed up the rickety staircase to the upper level before he could be subjected to another bout of teasing. All those years ago when he showed Bokuto the dilapidated building, he would have never believed he’d spend the night in it. But Bokuto and his crew transformed the place into a cozy and well-crafted dwelling, even building a whole upstairs unit as a living space so everyone could have their own rooms. It was a treat for Semi to spend the night there as opposed to the messy, soldier infested barracks. Bokuto’s own room was practically a suite with a spacious bed, a crackling fireplace, and best of all… a handsome spiky-haired man who loved to snuggle.

As Semi paused outside Bokuto’s door, he bit his lip as he contemplated what to do. He should knock, in case he was changing or doing anything that required privacy. But if he was asleep, Semi wouldn’t want to wake him. He knocked gently and waited. Hearing nothing, he slowly opened the door a crack and peeked in. Immediately he spotted Bokuto, sprawled out on the bed with the covers wrapped around his legs. His mouth was wide open as a rumbling snore rose up in volume and faded away like an ocean wave. Semi chuckled softly as he crept inside and closed the door softly behind him. He moved closer and slipped a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing Bokuto’s chin to collect a tendril of drool.

_This is the man I fell in love with?_ He thought with a smirk as he shoved the handkerchief back in his pocket and began to remove his sword and boots. Seeing his lover so blissfully asleep gave him just one desire, and that was to sneak into his bed next to him and fall fast asleep. He had just slipped his shirt up past his shoulders when he heard a sleepy voice behind him.

“Mmmmm, that may be the best view in the world to wake up to. Thanks!”

Semi casted a glare over his shoulder as Bokuto stretched with a moaning yawn. The glare faded from Semi’s face as his eyes traveled the flexing muscles of Bokuto’s naked torso. He smirked as he replied, “The view’s not so bad from here either.”

“Wanna see more? I got a lot more!” Bokuto said excitedly as he reached down to untangle the sheet. Semi laughed and threw his shirt at him, slapping Bokuto across the face.

“Hey! If you’re gonna throw your clothes at me, I require your pants as well. Come on.” He sat up and motioned his hand as if he were requiring a tax.

Semi rolled his eyes as he walked over to the bed slowly. He stopped in front of Bokuto as his fingers toyed with the buckle of his belt. “Do you want them quick? Or do you want them… slow?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened, his lips parted as his brain stopped working. He fell back on the bed and covered his face with a groan. “I don’t know!! Ahhh, I want both.”

Semi stopped playing with his pants and leaned forward, hovering over Bokuto. He let his hand graze over his chest muscles and down his stomach, relishing in the shivers his touch ignited. Bokuto peered at him from between his finger as, his body quivered with anticipation. Semi locked his eyes to Bokuto’s as he straightened back up, letting his hand follow slowly as they continued to skim across Bokuto’s sensitive skin.

“It sounds like I’m gonna have to choose for you. And to be honest, lately things have been a little too _quick_ for my taste.” He teased as he licked his lips and resumed the unbuckling of his pants. Bokuto gave an excited squeal but did not remove his hands as his eyes remained intense, framed between his calloused fingers. He watched as Semi’s fingers languidly released his belt and gave it a yank, slipping it quickly through the loops and whipping out with a snap. Bokuto jerked with excitement and sat up to grab Semi, but Semi was too quick as he stepped back with his hand in front of him.

“Not so fast,” He chuckled, shoving Bokuto back down on the bed. “I’m only just getting started.”

“Uuuugggggghhhhhh, Semiiii, you’re so mean!” Bokuto whined as he stuck his bottom lip out.

A smirk spread across Semi’s face, and the sight sparked heat to spread throughout Bokuto’s body, originating right between his legs.

“When I’m through with you, Bokuto… you may not think I’m so mean.” Painfully slow, Semi’s fingers began to undo the front of his pants. Eagerly Bokuto hoisted himself up on his elbows, biting his lip hard as his heart thundered in his chest. Bit by bit Semi opened his pants and slid them lower. He didn’t stop until they were about to reveal his hardening dick. Bokuto visibly wilted when he paused, and Semi couldn’t help breaking the mood to laugh softly. He stepped closer so his legs were straddling Bokuto’s that were hanging off the side of the bed. “Would you like to help me a little further?” Immediately Bokuto perked up and reached his hands behind Semi, rubbing the small of Semi’s back. He slipped his hands lower as he shoved Semi’s pants down til they were bunched around his thighs. His hands came right back up massaging Semi from behind as he pressed light kisses all over his stomach. Semi closed his eyes as his breath shuddered, Bokuto’s warm lips sending the thoughts in his brain spiraling all different directions. With a growl he threaded his fingers up through Bokuto’s hair and pulled him back.

“You’re not supposed to be spoiling me right now.”

“But I like to spoil you,” Bokuto replied, his face drooping with sadness at being denied.

Semi smiled warmly down at him and kissed him gently. He pulled back and whispered, “Not today… let me spoil you for a change.” He slipped his legs out of his pants and placed his hand on Bokuto’s chest. “Get all the way up on the bed,” He commanded, and Bokuto cheerfully obeyed. As he slipped back, Semi grabbed hold of the sheet twisted around his lower half and peeled it off. “We don’t need this,” He teased.

Bokuto bit his lip as he watched Semi crawl up onto the bed like a wild cat stalking its prey. “What’re you gonna do?”

As Semi’s face passed above Bokuto’s half hard cock, he paused. He let his breath ghost over it as he considered his next action. He slipped his hands underneath Bokuto’s legs and ran them all the way up the back of his thighs, giving them a little squeeze once he reached the top. He pressed his lips down on one of them, trailing them lightly all the way up to his lower stomach and then back down to the other one. His hands continued massaging as he kissed, always avoiding the area he knew Bokuto was craving and was currently fully hard and leaking back on his stomach. He heard a little whimper come out of Bokuto as his chest rose and fell with his deep breaths.

“Getting impatient?”

“It’s hard not to when I have you naked on top of me.”

With a smirk Semi slid his tongue out and licked all the way up Bokuto’s shaft, swirling it around the top for good measure. The action had rendered Bokuto oddly speechless, only able to emit a breathy moan as his fingers gripped into his limp hair. Semi took a moment to lick his lips before taking Bokuto into his mouth completely as his fingers gripped into Bokuto’s skin. Slowly he lifted his head with his lips wrapped around him tight and then pushed back down. As he continued the motion, he let his tongue snake around inside to give a little variation and rev Bokuto up a little more. It seemed to be working, and every time he lowered back down Bokuto would release some sort of animalistic noise.

Semi began to pump faster, gripping his fingers into Bokuto’s thighs and moaned as he felt Bokuto’s fingers rake through his hair.

“Oh God, Semi, I don’t know how much I can take. It’s so good.” Bokuto’s voice was rough, and just the sound of it sent shivers down Semi’s spine. “Can we do it?”

Semi eased his head up and released Bokuto with a pop. “Are you sure you don’t want me to finish you like this?”

Bokuto leaned his head back against the mattress, releasing a long breath as he considered it.

“Yeah… I wanna get inside you.”

Semi laughed softly and straightened up. “Alright, then you _will_ have to do a little work,” He said with a wink. A devious smile spread across Bokuto’s face, and suddenly Semi wasn’t sure he wanted to find out why.

“Here, turn around and scoot back towards me.”

“Huh? You mean with my--”

“Ass in my face, yup!”

Semi cringed hearing it spoken like that, but Bokuto looked too eager to argue. He obeyed and turned his body around, scooting back slowly as Bokuto gripped onto his thighs to guide him back. Assuming Bokuto was going to insert a finger at a time like normal, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the intrusive feeling. Suddenly he felt Bokuto’s hands grip in his ass and spread it apart and something hot and wet slide into his entrance. He gasped at the strange sensation, nearly falling on top of Bokuto as the intensity of the feeling spiked his heart rate.

“What’re you doing?!”

The heat slid out for a moment, and he felt Bokuto kiss his cheek before answering. “Using my tongue.”

“Why?”

“It’s quicker this way, getting you opened up.” He felt Bokuto insert a single finger and swirl it around for a moment. “See? And you’re still a little loose from last night!”

Semi was about to retort when Bokuto’s tongue entered again, edging in and out as it swirled around. He was rendered speechless as his fingers gripped into the sheets, hovering above Bokuto’s own neglected member that seemed to twitch whenever Semi released a moan. Bokuto slid out to allow a couple fingers to enter to test out how much more Semi needed when Semi got a wicked idea of his own. With a deep breath to control himself he lowered his face and slid out his tongue, running it up Bokuto’s shaft. He felt Bokuto’s fingers twitch inside of him, eliciting a smirk and a quick intake of breath at the same time.

“What’re you doing?” Bokuto asked softly.

“Well, I gotta keep your little guy interested.”

“That’s big guy, for your information, and I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that. He’s _very_ interested.”

Semi chuckled and pressed light kisses all over Bokuto’s member; not enough to rev him up but just enough to spark shivers throughout Bokuto’s body. Bokuto’s fingers continued pumping in and out of him until Semi was certain he was going to lose his mind.

“Bokuto, I have to be ready by now. _Please_.”

“Mmmm, your wish is my command,” he teased as he gave another loud kiss against his butt cheek. His hands gripped his waist and lifted him so he was straddling on his knees, Bokuto straightening up himself so he was sitting down. Gently he pulled Semi down, pausing slightly to line him up. Semi bit his lip as he felt Bokuto’s overwhelming heat fill him up from the inside. He was grateful for Bokuto’s impressive strength as he handled Semi’s weight with ease, lowering him down gradually. At last Bokuto was fully sheathed inside of him, and his muscular arms wrapped around Semi and pulled him tight. Semi leaned his head back against Bokuto’s shoulder as his breath shuddered, enjoying being filled and surrounded completely by his captivating lover. Chapped lips crept up his neck, sending his body into a series of shivers.

“Mmm, I could stay like this forever,” Bokuto’s strained voice whispered against his ear.

“Oh? You wouldn’t want a little… _friction_?” Semi lifted his body up slammed it back down, smirking as Bokuto gasped behind him. A low growl curled through Bokuto’s chest and reverberated against Semi’s back, and he felt Bokuto’s grip tighten against his skin.

“You asked for it, Sir Sexy.” Bokuto’s hands lifted him up and back down as his breath came out in heavy puffs against his back. The force of his body plunging up and down onto Bokuto’s searing heat nearly knocked the wind out of Semi. He reached his hands back to curl into Bokuto’s hair as breathy moans escaped his lips. It was as if he had unleashed a monster who wouldn’t stop until he was completely devoured. Luckily, Semi was perfectly fine being devoured by his monstrous lover.

He wasn’t just one of the top knights of the Shiratorizawa army; he was the head of Royal Guard and protector of the King. Being in control of every situation seemed to be his job description, and he was revered for doing it with impeccable efficiency. In the privacy of his lover’s room, however, he was able to let go completely and enjoy being at the mercy of the voracious Bokuto Koutarou. He rocked back and forth against him, feeling Bokuto’s mouth mark up his back and his hands maneuvering him as if he weighed next to nothing. He was reduced to a panting mess with sweat dripping down his face as his heart ravaged inside his chest.

As the momentum picked up, one of Bokuto’s hands slipped up Semi’s stomach and chest, not stopping until it cradled his neck gently. His other hand reached over and wrapped around Semi’s shaft, pumping in tempo with their own rocking motion. Semi cried out, his whole body tightening up as he released into Bokuto’s warm grip. As soon as Bokuto heard Semi’s voice, he climaxed as well, burying his head into Semi’s damp hair as he held onto him with a tight embrace. Semi’s chest rose and fell, his skin glistening in the flickering light from the fireplace. A sleepy smile rose on his face as he felt Bokuto nuzzle deeper in his hair and plant soft kisses at the nape of his neck.

“I can’t believe we had enough energy to do that.”

He felt Bokuto’s breath puff against his back as he let out a soft laugh. “I could be half dead, but if you start stripping in front of me I’m gonna get all riled up.”

With soft chuckles they released each other slowly, getting up only to clean themselves up and settle right back down in bed. Their skin was still hot from their activities, so they only covered themselves up to their waist with a light sheet. Semi leaned his head back against the pillow and sighed happily, staring up at the ceiling as his eyes grew heavy. His body shivered when Bokuto’s fingers began trailing all over his stomach.

“What’re you doing?”

“Playing.”

“Well enough playtime, we need to sleep.”

Bokuto groaned but stopped his tickling. Semi thought that was the end of it when he felt Bokuto’s lips caress a certain part of his stomach where a gruesome scar marred his skin. Semi pursed his lips but said nothing. It was almost a nightly tradition for Bokuto to kiss him there, to cover the physical sign of a past lover’s betrayal with his own overflow of love. It didn’t matter how often he did it, it struck Semi straight to the heart with such a force he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle.

“I wish it would go away,” Semi whispered, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Wounds like this just don’t go away, Semi. It sucks, but it’s a part of who you are. It just means I have to smother you with even more love.”

Semi laughed as Bokuto stretched up beside him and buried his head in Semi’s neck while his arm and leg wrapped around the rest of him. “I can’t imagine you smothering me with even more love.”

“You don’t have to imagine it, just accept it.”

Semi smiled as their bodies wiggled together until they were comfortable, his face nuzzling into Bokuto’s locks of silver and black. As they finally stilled, he could already feel Bokuto’s breathing slowing down, probably only moments from drifting away.

“I love you.”

He felt Bokuto smile against his neck. “I luff you, too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, I didn't expect to finally finish this part so quickly, but doing the last chapter kinda kicked it in gear. I hope you all enjoyed it, as of yet I have no plans of continuing Bokuto and Semi's story line from KTMBC, or any other stories from it really. You never know though!   
> Please let me know what you think, I love your comments! And thank you everyone who has stuck with me through this whole series, your encouragement has meant so much to me :)

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be the only prequel between these two. More one shots to come and they will be sequels to KTMBC (Here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/12627804/chapters/28772562), I'm tired of typing out the whole title, lol.  
> I'm seriously obsessing over this ship, I love it so much :D  
> Oh, and I totally considered "The Lecherous Owlette" as a name for their tavern, ha ha ha


End file.
